


Spreading Their Wings

by killerweasel



Series: Wings of a Kaiju, Wings of An Owl [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, winged!Hermann, winged!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art I comissioned with <a href="http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/">pickle-plum</a> from <a href="http://iraya.tumblr.com">iraya</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Their Wings

Absolutely adorable art by [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com)


End file.
